A Chance Of Cheating
by OmgItsLexii
Summary: Although Felicity knows they've been through a lot to be together there is always the one thought of Oliver cheating.


Felicity knew that he loved her, after everything that they had been through she knew that he wouldn't throw it all away so easily but the constant nagging feeling inside her grew every minute.

It first started when Oliver hadn't come home until early into the morning...

3 AM

Olivers POV

He opened the front door to Felicity's apartment, or their apartment, he basically lived there now. He was always there and so was half of everything he owned. He threw his keys into the bowl next to the door just for them and hung his coat up, making his way to his and Felicity's bedroom he attempted to be quite, seeing her ster in bed he stopped. What he didn't know was that she had been awake waiting for him to surprise him with her new green baby-doll that she had bought earlier just to make him smile.

Felicity's POV

I was only slightly asleep but i heard him coming into the front door, anyone would be able to hear him because he's as loud as if someone was breaking in, it was hard to believe he was the Arrow, he opened the door of the bedroom and as usual it creaked only slightly, the sound echoed throughout the room. The sudden intoxicating smell of women's perfume lingered on him, i knew for a fact that it wasn't any of Thea's or even one of the Lance sisters.

I had grown closer to both sisters as they both began to work in the Arrow cave with us, when Sara had come back from the league i was ecstatic. I hadn't really realized but i had missed her company. The relationship i had with Laurel was a lot better than what it was before, we had even begun to have jokes and laugh.

When Thea had started coming down to the lair it was after she found out about Oliver being the Arrow, she had begun to come down more frequently after Roy had left her, i could tell she missed him a lot, we all did. Throughout the months of being with Oliver i was starting to grow very close with the younger Queen, to begin with it was for Oliver's sake as i could tell she did the same but then after Roy we bonded over the matter of missing him and found we had a lot of similar interests for example she loved basically all the same shows as i did, we constantly bickered about The 100 and how i thought Clarke was far better than Raven but she seemed to think far different.

I pulled the cover further up my body in attempt to cover my surprise, tears began to fall from my eyes at the thought of the love of my lie cheating on me. He got into the bed after taking his clothes off, i could feel his skin against mine as he pulled me closer and pulled the cover over.

The early morning light soon started to seep through the thin curtains, i woke with one of Oliver's arms resting on my waist and the other underneath my neck joining my hand with his and our legs intertwined. Attempting to untangle myself from his hold on me without waking him served to be a lot harder than i thought, after minutes of trying i was out and on my feet next to the bed. I spent what was maybe seconds or minutes looking at him until i left to make myself coffee.

Oliver's POV

The overwhelming smell of freshly brewed coffee slammed into me once i woke up, the other side of the bed cold from the once occupied space i got up in search for Felicity and heard her speaking with someone on the phone. The conversation they were having seemed to be upsetting to her, tears were running down her cheeks.

"Thea i don't know what happened, i was waiting for over an hour, maybe two and he never showed so i assumed he was at the office still since he said he would be there late. I eventually gave up waiting and just went to bed still in the surprise since i thought i would just wake up and show him once he came home but then he only came into the room at 3:05 and came straight into bed, i think he might have thought i was asleep."

I could only hear Thea say something along the lines of

"Then what's the matter Lic?"

"Well when he came i could only smell a women's fragrance on him and lately he's been coming home later, i know they're terrible and not very good reasons to think this but i think he's cheating on me, i thought that after all we have been through that he would never but i just don't know anymore. I love him so much Thea and i cant bear to think its true but i cant think of any other story."

"Lic, im so sorry."

I stood there listening to everything, my thoughts turning a million miles a minute in my mind. How could she think i would cheat on her, i know i had been staying in the lair longer than usual but i wouldn't have thought she wouldn't even notice, thinking she would be asleep was obviously a mistake. Soon after she had hung up the phone with Thea but not before agreeing to meet with her later for lunch.

Felicity got up from the chair in the living room, the coffee mug in her hand empty. I was soon faced with blue eyes, they showed misery and was obvious she had been crying. I looked her up and down, the silk robe she had put over herself was slipping off of one shoulder revealing a strap of the green baby-doll. Never meeting my eyes for more than a second or two she adjusted the robe and walked off into the kitchen.

Felicity POV

I knew he was following me, he probably heard my conversation with Thea but i didn't know what i was supposed to say to him. He came behind me as i put my mug into the sink, his arms wrapping around my waist just like how they were earlier in the morning. His lips ghosting over my ear, travelling downwards towards my neck, i tilted my head to the right to give him more access. My mind going wild with desire suddenly stopping remembering why i was crying minutes before.

"Oliver stop!" said with sudden fury as to think he could get away with cheating. I tried to get out of his hold on me, putting very little distance between the two of us was better than him being pushed right up against my back.

"I'm not" Oliver replied with less than a second of me saying stop.

He reached over to draw me to him again, i walked back further against the counter my back hitting the end i had no where to go to escape him, he was following after me. He grabbed my arm but not with anger or anything and not with to much strength to hurt me, he pulled me over to him and wound his arms around my waist again, holding tight, much against my protests he moved his face closer to mine. Our lips close enough that we could taste each others breaths he whispered with his husky morning voice taking his time to say everything with pauses in between.

"I'm. Not. Cheating." Oliver saying it made me realize he had definitely heard my conversation with Thea

Once he had said that his lips plunged onto mine and embraced me into a hot searing kiss, filled with much passion on both sides, i was reveled to know the love of my life actually loved me back. After minutes of kissing him we broke away for oxygen, his forehead resting on mine as he said

"I love my surprise by the way, the color is by far not the best thing but what is hidden underneath." he gave me a wink and i couldn't help the small blush that rose up my cheeks and chest.

He pulled me so he was holding me against the counter, his lips attacking every part of kisses on my lips moving towards my neck spreading down to my collar bone where he sucked at the sensitive spot, there would surely be a mark there later, moving the green straps off of my shoulders and watching the baby-doll fall he moved his lips along with them.


End file.
